


相叶和他的猫

by suess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suess/pseuds/suess





	相叶和他的猫

相葉养了一只猫，起名小和。  
一只英短金渐层，毛柔软细腻，眼睛玻璃球似的闪着光。  
这小猫还没成年的时候，皮的很，逮着什么咬什么，相葉家里的卫生纸一转眼就变成一堆碎片。  
它肚子上的毛格外柔软，相葉受不了那份毛茸茸的触感，逮着机会就上手揉两把。  
而此时的小和会趁机伸一个懒腰，一条小和的别称由此得来。  
此外，该猫还有个不知道什么时候养成的，奇怪的癖好，  
无论睡觉还是清醒，喜欢打开腿晾着自己的猫铃铛——俗称蛋蛋。  
一开始相葉只觉得俩铃铛可爱，像两颗绒绒球，后来时不时也上去摸一摸，捏一捏。  
然后就养成了习惯。  
敲电脑的时候突然想起来，拨拉开小和的后腿，用食指蹭一蹭  
睡觉前突然想起来，抱过小和，拿开腿中间的大豆虫一样的尾巴，用食指蹭一蹭  
久而久之，小和开始反抗，毕竟是男猫猫，总会有反应的嘛。  
这一摸，就是两年。  
小和成年之后，没小时候那么皮了，虽然也会偶尔咬坏相葉的拉链，但人，总要知足。  
还有一点，发情的次数变多了。  
大半夜的，近似嚎哭一样的猫叫经常把相葉吓起来，没有其他小猫给它配对，相葉只好每次都象征性的摸摸它的脑袋，以示安慰。  
某夜，相葉又被吓醒了。  
但他觉得有点不对劲。  
因为好像，有个类似人的生物在他床尾，用发着绿光的眼睛盯着他。  
相葉这下更清醒了。  
那个生物说话了。  
“你什么时候给我找个小母猫来？”  
嗯？  
小母猫？  
什么小母猫？  
“你是人是鬼？？找、找什么猫？？”  
“我看出来了，你是真傻。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你才傻！”  
“你不是傻是什么？你好好看看我！”  
说着，这生物猛地凑近相葉，一双绿眼睛直勾勾的盯着他。  
噫……是很眼熟啊……尤其这眼睛……怎么这么像……  
“是小和的眼睛……”  
“看来还没傻成痴呆”  
小和拍了拍相葉的头。  
“诶？？？小和？？嗯？？猫呢？？你不是猫吗？”  
“我是猫，偶尔变成人的那种猫。”  
“这么神奇的吗……不过小和，你变成人了也还是好好看哦……”  
“说、说什么大实话呢！”  
小和的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度变红。  
“话说，你知不知道我为什么最近发情发的这么频繁啊？”  
“为什么？梦见小母猫啦？”  
相葉的头又被敲了。  
“你是不是，那个，特别喜欢，摸我的，我的，蛋蛋…………？”  
拍别人脑袋的是他，说起话来害羞的也是他。  
相葉想了想，自己确实是有这个习惯。  
“是啊，因为软软的很好捏啊！”  
“……”  
“你不会是……诶？我摸你的蛋蛋你会有反应的吗？！”  
“笨蛋！当然有啊！我好歹，好歹也是只公猫，有正常需求的男性！难道你被摸不会有反应吗？”  
相葉听到这话有点不好意思了，毕竟经验寥寥无几的他，尽管不是DT，也差不多了。  
“我哪知道啊……”  
“啥？那我摸摸你的。”  
还没说完，动作轻盈的小和转眼间趴到了相葉的两腿中间。  
“你要干嘛！！”  
“摸你啊。”

或许是太久没有变成人了，小和潜意识的行动还都是猫的样子。  
没有用手，代替的是他粉粉的带着倒钩的小舌头。  
棉质的家居裤并不厚，所以即使还有一层内裤，相葉的男根还是清楚的感受到了来自小和的舔舐。  
“嘶……小和你轻一点……”  
还没舔几下，相葉可耻的硬了。  
小和在他说话的间隙抬眼看了上去：“我能把你裤子脱了吗？”  
是上目线！好、好可爱！！！但是想到自家卫生纸可怜的下场，相葉决定自己动手。  
一手附上阿姆斯特朗回旋加速喷气式阿姆斯特朗炮的两颗球，小和笑吟吟的张口：“相葉氏，你的铃铛也很好摸哦。”  
相葉氏脸红了：“那你多摸摸它……”  
虽然小猫逮着喜欢的东西不会轻易撒爪子，但兴趣来得快消得也快，小和下一秒就把目标放在炮体本身了。  
因为小和虽然是只成年两岁的猫猫了，但没有和小母猫实施过一次真正的交配行为，所以小和并没有勃起过。  
“相葉氏好狡猾，原来你身上还藏着这么大的一根啊！而且刚才明明还是软软的小小的，现在怎么又硬又大！相葉氏你是魔术师吗？”  
“小和，这个，这个叫勃起，你也会这样的……”  
“噫，真的吗？”说着，小猫低头扒起了自己的衣服，看到自己也有一根尺寸并不输相葉氏的鸡儿以后，眼睛里仿佛掉了星星。  
戳了戳自己的，又戳了戳相葉的，小和突然有点失落：“可是我这里怎么没你的硬啊？”  
相葉眉尾一挑，丝毫没意识到自己渐渐开始想要操自家的猫：“你想硬起来？我可以帮你哦。”  
听完相葉的话，不知道自己的屁屁即将失守的小猫，兴奋的掉了个头，摇着尾巴把自己的铃铛悬空在了相葉脸上。（就是我们俗称的69）  
相葉如往常一样开始轻轻的抚摸小猫的两颗球，看着不那么毛茸茸但依然可爱的球球，他没忍住张嘴把一颗含了进去。像是吃棒棒糖一样，相葉用舌头把球球从全方位舔得湿淋淋的，口水的反光显得格外色情。他的手也没闲着，单身男生的加成使得这次不一样撸猫的手法格外熟练，于是小和的一根也在相葉的双重夹击下逐渐变得大了起来。  
“啊…啊……相葉氏……怎么感觉……好奇怪……下面好……热…又好涨……”  
头一次的体验让小和陷入了快感的暴风雨里，毛茸茸的大尾巴轻轻的圈住了相葉。  
“那小和好好体验喽，会越来越舒服的。”一边说着，相葉加快了手里的速度。  
“啊啊……相葉氏…我觉得好像有东西要出来了……呜呜……要出来了啊啊啊啊！！”

就这样，小猫的第一次射精结束了。


End file.
